The Christmas After
the Sequel to the ZOOM Series. This happened when ZOOM got cancelled. Description Ride with the tide! Deep beneath the waves, King Kingston's powerful trident has passed through the magical barrier that surrounds Jamville - keeping heroes in and magic out. And when Noreen's longtime rival Paul, gets wind of this, she can't believe her luck. The tide has dragged in something good for a change, and Paul is determined to get his wicked hands on it. But first, he needs a pirate ship and crew. When Captain starts a competition for a ship Paul's only competition is Harry Jones (besides the goblins). But a storm is brewing back in Boston, King Kingston's grand-daughter GiGi stole and used the trident! She can hope the ZOOMers; Emily, Francesco, Kyle, Nick, Noreen, Shing-Ying, and Taylor can before anyone in Jamville does. Luckily, they seem to have a talent for locating missing magical objects (some of which they where given on their way to Boston given to them by their parents and some of which they found on Jamville As Paul readies for the high seas alongside Harry Jones, Melanie, and the toughest rogues on Jamville, the reformed villains of Boston devise their own master plan. Not only does Paul have the ship now but he gets a hold of the rest of his fathers magical shell, giving him magical powers, powers that could bring the trident to him. And with Todd Stewart away on business, they won't have to play by ALL the rules. Using bad for good can't be totally good, right? And even more fun! The thrilling, perilous race to the trident pits old friends-and current enemies-against each other with the future of Boston on the line. Both teams might like to make waves, but only one will come out on top. Summary In Jamville, Noreen wasn't just friends with Claire Geary; she also teamed up with Paul for all kinds of mischief. However, an attempt to prank Victoria Sheih leads Noreen to seemingly falling into the Gift Machine. Paul struggles to save her, only for Noreen to surprise him and dump Christmas Tree Lights on Paul. No matter how much DJ hates Todd Stewart, the disgusting presents never left Emily's hands. Noreen needs to make a Santa List after hanging up her Stocking. Taylor meets Boo-Boo, her Elf on the Shelf. Noreen tells Penelope, one of the Triplets about Christmas after trimming up the Family Tree. Noreen wants to eat Cookies and ride on a One Horse Open Sleigh. She gives a Gift to the Mayor instead. The Rajas do "Family Gifts". Noreen gets a Chromebook. Then the Kids put on their Pajamas and settle down to watch "How the Grinch stole Christmas" And Penelope got the Book how the Grinch Stole Christmas from Noreen! It's only 4 More Hours until Santa comes to Jamville so the Girls continue the Movie. Noreen hates Christmas and explains why! Santa comes to the Raja Household and Noreen gets out of her Bed for some Water. She encounters Santa and grabs the Presents, but she can't open them until the Next Morning... Product information * Age Range: 9 - 12 years * Grade Level: 4 - 7 * Series: ZOOM * Hardcover: 304 pages * Publisher: Disney-Hyperion (May 23, 2017) * Language: English Trivia * Jamville is the Largest Town in all of the United States of America (USA) * A new Boston sport is introduced: B.B.Z (Bring Back ZOOM) ** It's a mix of parkour and fencing ** The captain is decided by whoever beats the current one. Kyle replaced Todd. * DJ dumps Todd Stewart * Noreen and Shing-Ying can touch Snowflakes with their Tounges ** However, it is revealed Noreen stole the Christmas Tree * Ms. Stewart, Ms. Rosister and Ms. Larrow are confirmed teachers for Jamville College. ** Ms. Larrow teaches life skills, including how to use a checkbook. * Ms. and Mr. Tena are still on their cruise. ** It's confirmed that while their cruise has lasted about a month, the rest of the story has taken place months later. * Noreen and Kyle kiss under the Miseltoe * A third school exists: Jamville Serpent School. * New characters are introduced ** Harry Jones ** Paul ** Melanie ** Sophie ** GiGi Kingston ** Scissors Larrow ** Glue Larrow * It is unknown what Paul Melanie and Sophie's Middle or Last Names are * Nick's wreath shows drawings ** Nick, his Mother, his Father, and their names * At the end of the story, Noreen requests to have Merry Merry away from her Family's Wreath, effectively keeping the Words as a pet.